Girlfriend
by SpiritHolly
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends, but Bella is in love with Edward. Edward is dating Tanya, so Bella has plan to get Edward to notice her through a song. Will it work?


BPOV

I narrowed my eyes at the blond tramp that just walked in the door; unfortunately she was welcome because she was attached to my best friend, Edward Cullen. What he saw in Tanya Denali was lost on me, and the rest of our friends. The best we figure is that she is good in bed. She was pretty in the generic blond hair, blue eyes, long legs, and big ass breasts. She was no match for Edward though. Six foot two deliciousness with bronze hair that refuses to be tamed, emerald eyes, and a lean build with defined muscles. I could spend an hour describing his hands, one word shall suffice, pianist. He has the long, elegant fingers that work perfectly due to his mastery of the piano.

"Hey Bella," Edward greeted me, walking up to me and enveloping me in a hug. I hugged back because honestly, I am irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

"Hey Edward, Tanya," I greeted, sitting back down after letting go of Edward.

"Isabella," She replied back snootily. I saw Edward flash an exasperated look before turning back to me. I just smirked.

"Where is everyone else? I thought they were meeting us here?" He inquired. My smirk got bigger, unbeknownst to Edward; our friends were helping me win him from the talons of Tanya.

"They are putting us down on the karaoke list." I answered, not going into details. The look on Edward's face was priceless.

"You are going to sing? In public?" He asked incredulously. I got offended at that.

"Of course I am, I can sing you know." I rebutted defensively. He showed his hands palm up in surrender.

"I know that you can Bells, it's just that you have never sung in public before." He defended himself.

"She probably only thinks that she can sing," I heard Tanya mumble under her breath. I let that comment go, because my revenge will start shortly.

"Alice and Rose finally convinced me that the world would not end if everyone else knew that I had a kick-ass voice." I told him truthfully, even though this was my idea, not theirs.

"Well, that's good Bella! I am excited to hear what you are going to sing." He told me, grabbing my hand and squeezing it in support. I squeezed back and smiled at him in thanks. That was the moment that the rest of the gang showed up. Alice and Rose flanked me and then Jasper and Emmett sat on either side of them. "Hey guys, Bells told me that you all were performing. Why didn't you invite me?" He asked.

"Oh, well we aren't doing something you would know." Alice hedged, already knowing he would ask that question. He just nodded in acceptance and turned to Tanya.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked her, none of the loving boyfriend present. I could sense that there was trouble in paradise. I shared a quick look with Rose and Alice before snickering to myself, tonight couldn't get any better.

"My usual," came her terse reply. I couldn't help that big grin that spread across my face at that. A sharp nudge in my side told me to quit.

"When do we perform?" I asked Alice, knowing that I needed time to change my outfit, the hair and makeup were already good.

"In about fifteen minutes," came her answer. I nodded and headed towards the bathroom to get changed into the skin tight jeans, white tank, and tie. I slipped out of the bathroom and made my way backstage. "Are you ready?" Alice asked me when I walked up behind her and Rose.

"As ready as I can be, are you sure this will work?" I asked her in a moment of panic.

"I know this will work, calm down baby Bells." Emmett assured me from behind. I nodded and calmed my thumping heart. I heard the introduction and stepped out from behind the curtains and grabbed the mike from the stand and waited until it was time for me to start. I looked for Edward's face and was delighted at the lustful expression on his face when he saw what I was wearing, his tie from our senior prom and his white tank top.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

I started dancing around the stage and pointed to Edward while I sang the first line.__

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious  
And yeah I'm the motherfuckin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

At this point I was on the floor by our table and messing with Tanya's hair, and skimming my fingers through Edward's hair and singing into his ear. I was generally messing with him and Tanya, finally letting my real feelings free.__

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again

?Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way

I had jumped back on the stage and was breathing heavily by the end of the song. I quickly said thank you and walked backstage, where Alice and Rose were waiting with shots. I squealed and raced over to them.

"Did you see his face?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah, you should have seen Tanya's! I think she broke up with him and stormed out." Rose laughed, then looked over my shoulder. "Alright Ali, let's go get our men and head out of here. I think the lovers need some time alone." She snickered and pulled a protesting Alice behind her. I spun around and saw Edward standing there looking especially fuckable.

"Well, what did you think?" I asked him nervously.

"That was an interesting song choice Isabella. I hope it had some meaning behind it, because Tanya broke up with me and stormed out." He explained as he wrapped his incredibly long arms around my tiny waist and pulled me into his torso.

"I would never sing a song that held do meaning to me Edward, you know that!" I protested.

"Good, then you won't mind me doing this," He told me before he captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I wrapped my hands into his lustrous hair and tugged on the soft locks. His tongue snaked out and licked my bottom lip, asking for entry. I quickly granted him permission and moaned when we wrapped his luscious tongue around mine. Kissing Edward was an experience I never wanted to end, unfortunately we both needed oxygen.

"How about we take this back to my apartment, it is closer." He murmured in my ear and he licked and nipped at my earlobe. All I could manage was quick nod and a moan. He released me only to drag me the two blocks to his townhouse apartment.

When we got inside he started pulling clothes off of my body, starting with the tie. "Do you know what it did to my body to see you in my tie and shirt? I had a hard time not grabbing you and making a break for the door." He told me as he started to pull my shirt off. He quickly started kissing and licking down my chest. He made quick work of my bra and threw it to the ground before taking a pebbled peak into his mouth and biting down. I grabbed the back of his head and held him there. I moaned embarrassingly loud as he continued to lavish attention on my breasts. His left hand was tweaking and kneading my unattended breast before switching. He quickly kissed a trail down my stomach and started pulling my jeans and thong off. When he got me completely free, he pushed me down onto the sofa and put my legs over his shoulders and literally dived into the sopping wet folds.

"God Bella," he groaned, "you are soaking wet." He mumbled before licking my slit from top to bottom. I once again placed my hands on the back of his hand and kept him in place, moaning my pleasure. He nibbled on my clit and started sucking ferociously on it. I felt him insert a finger and start pumping; the pleasure was getting to be too much. My hips were meeting him thrust for thrust, coiling tightly. "You are so tight, so hot baby. I need you to cum for me Isabella." He instructed. Those words were the trigger and I felt my muscles clench around his finger, and I let out a keening moan, I was seeing an explosion of stars as I rode out my orgasm.

Edward removed his finger from my pussy and sucked the juices off of it, my breathing was labored as I watched him remove all of his clothing and returning back to me. He picked me up and sat down where I was, then he sat me on his lap and impaled me on his raging erection. I was still quivering from my previous orgasm, and was quickly thrown into another as his rather large dick hit places I never knew existed.

"Oh God, Edward!" I cried as I started bouncing up and down, searching for the euphoria of another orgasm. He was grunting and panting, groping my breasts as I rode him harder and faster. I could feel another orgasm coming and started riding faster, his hand suddenly found my clit and started rubbing the same pace as I was riding. This action caused me to clench and cum harder than I had ever before.

"Fuck it Bella! Your pussy is so tight, so good. I'm gonna cum baby." He grunted as he released streams of his hot cum into my wet pussy. This made me have another orgasm. By the time I slumped against him, I was exhausted and my pussy was sensitive to the touch.

"Damn Edward, five orgasms in one go is a record for me." I panted out as I slipped off of him and fell onto the couch next to him. He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"Only five time? Well we will have to work on that later, right now I'm tired." He answered me with a chuckle.

"More than five and I am pretty sure you will kill me." I mumbled, fighting sleep.

"I have a question for you," He finally told me. I just looked and him and gestured for him to continue. "Why didn't you just tell me that you loved me? Why humiliate Tanya that way? Not that I am complaining because damn that bitch was hard to get rid of." He grumbled. I giggled at his rambling.

"I was too chicken to actually tell you, but I heard that song on the radio a few days ago and realized that I could sing it to you." I answered him. I saw a smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"I love you Isabella." He whispered. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as I smiled brightly at him.

"And I love you Edward." I answered.


End file.
